ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlucky Girl
Unlucky Girl is the 4th episode of Len 10. It was written by UH. Plot The Lennysons are at a barbell museum; Len is looking through a tribal mask while Jen and Grandpa Jack are with an elderly female tour guide. The guide is describing a book in a display case called the Nachomada Book of Strengths, said to contain exceedingly strong and powerful ancient strengths, flexing, barbells and exercises dating back to the sixteenth century. As the guide explains this, Jen repeats perfectly. The guide says that Jen should work at the museum. After she walks off, Len makes Jen feel better by saying that she's probably older than the book itself and makes a face to illustrate that fact. Jen laughs at this. All of a sudden, everyone is suddenly lifted off the ground and pinned to the ceiling. Jack makes the obvious observation that this isn't part of the tour. From a window, a stream of red smoke passes through and materializes into a man wearing a tan-and-gray-colored robe. He carries a metal barbell and a necklace with dozens of magical and mystical charms on it. As he breaks the bookcase with a verbal strength and calls the book to him, he says that all of its immense power will soon be his. With the magician focused on the book, Len prepares to activate the Weirdtrix. Before he can do so, however, the man stops whatever was pinning them to the ceiling, causing them to plummet. Luckily, Ben is able to transform into XN28 and jump ahead of everyone. He ties off a large hanging banner to act as the slide, catching everyone before they fall on the ground. He orders them all to go outside.Jack warns him to be careful, since he does not know what the man is capable of. Running off to fight the muscle man, XN28 finds that he is quite dangerous. The muscle man's name is Flex, but this is never mentioned. By speaking a few words, Flex is able to strengthen the banner on muscles and have it chase XN28. He also fires a barrage of red-colored scraps from his barbell at XN28. Neither succeeds in stopping him. When XN28 tries to face Flex head on, he's met with a bright light from Flex's barbell, causing him to slide by and slam into some cases on the wall. As Flex turns to finish him off, he's hit with a couple of trash cans thrown by Jen and Jack, though they regret doing so in hindsight. He uses his muscles to push them across the room. Luckily, XN28 gets back up and surprises Flex, encircling in a blur of motion and hitting him until he loses consciousness. During the fight, one of the charms is knocked away. XN28 collects it as a souvenir. When Jack congratulates XN28, he says he only did what he needed to do and kept it low key. He soon does the complete opposite by allowing people to photograph him outside the museum while he calls himself a hero. As they take pictures, Flex is carted off in an ambulance. In the RV, Jen is complaining about Len getting all the attention when she had helped. Len tries to say that being a hero isn't about getting attention, but Jen points out his earlier display while in front of the cameras. Jack says that he noticed Jen, but he's family so he doesn't count. Len points out that throwing a trash can doesn't exactly qualify as hero work, but Jen says that the Weirdtrix is the only thing that makes him a hero and gets him all the cool souvenirs. She'd be the hero if she found it. As a peace offering, Len gives her the charm he got from Flex. Jack hints at Jen to thank Len, and she does, but she still calls him just plain unlucky. In the ambulance, an EMT is monitoring Flex. One of his charms suddenly glows bright yellow and he wakes up. He blows out the back of the ambulance and floats off, claiming that his destiny will be fulfilled. In a restaurant, the trio are eating porcupines. By this time, Jen has made the charm into a necklace. Down to just one porcupines, Jen claims that Len has had more than her. When he tries to take it anyway, she knocks the fork out of his hand, her charm glowing yellow at the same time. The fork hits a waitress in the foot, causing her to toss the glasses on her tray in the air in pain. One of the glasses catches on a chandelier, causing it to spin. The glass is then tossed into the kitchen, disrupting the cook and making him run into a cart with a bowl of live porcupine. The cart then rolls back into the table that Len and Jen are sitting at, sending the bowl of porcupine straight onto Len. Jen collects the last porcupine and eats it. As Len tries to get the other porcupine off, one crawls up his nose. Jen and Jack get a good laugh out of this. Jen also notices her bright yellow glowing charm, which stops glowing just afterward. At the witchcraft museum, Flex is sorting through all of the books looking for the Nachomada Book of Strengths. While he does this, the guard is stuck floating in the air. Unable to locate it, he questions the guard. The guard points him to the vault. With little effort, the door is torn from its hinges. Flex then takes the book and tries to absorb its immense powers and abilities into himself, but cannot. He then realizes that one of the charms is missing, stolen by XN28 during their battle. At a street market, Jen and Jack are still laughing at Len's expense. Jen thanks Len for the charm again, and then decides to get something for him, so she walks over to a hot dog cart. Before she can get anything, she hears a woman saying that someone stole her purse. The culprit appears quickly, being a street thug with a couple of buddies. Jack stops them in their tracks. They aren't intimidated and close in on him. One of them also focuses on Jen's charm. Len is behind the hot dog cart, trying to turn into Diamondbread. Unfortunately, it won't work. Since he can't use it, he pushes Jen out of the path of the thug. Her charm lights up again. Jen stumbles back into a juggler on a unicycle. He falls over, sending the unicycle into one of the thugs. The distraction allows Jack to grab the one that was after Jen and get him in a headlock. Getting up, Jen heads back to help. She steps on a mustard container, spraying mustard in the hot dog vendor's face. He pushes his cart away while grabbing at the mustard, causing it to hit the other thug. One of the thugs attempts to get up, but a flowerpot on a balcony above falls over and lands on him. With the incident over, the woman calls Jen a hero. She's not quite sure of that at first, just calling herself unlucky, but gets an idea when she sees a mask shop. At the RV, Len and Jack are sleeping in. Jack is snoring rather loudly, so Len looks to Jen, who happens to be missing. She is in a basketball court with the charm active, tossing a basketball at the hoop behind her without looking. The ball does not even hit the basket, but yet another series of improbable events lead it directly to the net. Jen implies that she's done this several times already. Len takes the ball and asks how she managed to do the that. She says that whenever the charm glows, everything goes her way. Jack wakes up, asking them if they want breakfast. Just then, at a nearby construction site, an explosion causes the cables on a lift to break, leaving two workers stranded high above the ground and hanging by a thread. Len figures that it's time to help, but is interrupted by Jen, who figures she should help and takes off. Len ignores this and transforms into Mildmutt. As Mildmutt heads off to save the workers, Jack finds another person trapped in his truck by a giant steel bar. Jen then shows up, dressed in a purple jumpsuit and a strange mask, calling herself "Unlucky Girl". Using the incredible power of the charm, Unlucky Girl is able to rescue the man simply by jumping on a nearby wooden board. The board hits a demolition crane which drops its large wrecking ball, knocking the bar away. The bar sets off an elevator in the process. Mildmutt has made it to the workers, but the elevator hits him and sends him flying. He breaks it into a piece when he falls back down, which heads straight for Unlucky Girl. She is warned by Jack and dodges the falling debris, eventually finding her way to a cement truck. She accidentally releases the brake, causing it to roll back and hit a large metal chute. The chute hits Mildmutt, who's clinging to a rope, and sends him into the cement. At the same time, the chute lands in the perfect position for the workers to slide down it. There's a soft cushion already in place for them to land on. With everyone saved, Mildmutt climbs out of the cement and shakes the cement off. Unlucky Girl is being interviewed by reporters, who're asking her just how she rescued everyone. She's not the least bit modest about it, saying she did it with luck. She then repeats XN28's earlier statement while waving at Mildmutt. Mildmutt just walks away annoyed. Meanwhile, in another part of town, Flex is searching for the charm. He catches the report about Unlucky Girl on television, and sees the charm around her neck. In the RV, Jen has cross-referenced magical mystical charms and the Nachomada Book of Strengths. She finds that her charm is one of the five Charms of Bazel, specifically, the one for unluck. The others are tire, substitution, unincarnation, and one other unnamed charm (for pizza and dough). It is said that all five charms are required for all of the strengths and exercises to be used all their full power and potential. Jack thinks that they should turn the charm in to the museum. Both Len and Jen would rather not, though for different reasons. Len wants to try it out himself. Jen wants to remain a superhero. The two get into a quick fight about how it is not really them doing the work, but rather their respective items. A news report cuts them off. It seems that a famous haunted house museum has come to life, trapping dozens of visitors inside. The trio head there at once. At the haunted house, Len gets ready to help. Once again, he's cut off by Unlucky Girl. As the three head inside, things are exactly as what the reporter said. Most of the house is alive, moving about randomly and endangering the people within. Flex is there too, having set up the whole thing to lure her. He continues to bring the house to life in an attempt to get the charm from Unlucky Girl. His efforts only end up badly for Len, who indirectly becomes the target of most of the debris flying about. Len gets under the stairs and transforms while Jen tries to rescue the people on the balcony. Flex continues his flexing, causing Jen to be stranded on a pillar. The people on the balcony have now been moved to the middle of the room and are about to fall. One actually does, but Jack catches her. Onearm then shows up to catch the balcony before it tips over completely. As he holds on to it, Unlucky Girl goes to save them, rocking the pillar so she can grab onto the chandelier in the middle of the room. She then swings to the people so they can grab it, as well. As they swing back to safety, Onearm is tossed away by the swinging balcony, nearly hitting the woman that Jack saved. Meanwhile, the chandelier that Unlucky Girl and the others are hanging from collapses. Again, the charm keeps that from being a problem, since the wire that is connected to it stops it just before they hit the ground. The last of the people run out of the house just as Flex seals it. With the house sealed, Flex restrains Unlucky Girl with yellow-colored magical mystical energy and tosses her across the room, demanding that she give up the charm. As is expected, the charm turns the situation in her favor, causing her to land on a curtain. The curtain then falls on Flex and tips over a suit of armor. With him out of commission, Unlucky Girl says that he should have said please and runs off. Flex gets up right after and follows. Unlucky Girl ends up in a study with no way out. Again, the charm guides her, leading her to a switch for a secret door. As she heads down the passage, Flex follows. Meanwhile, Onearm and Jack are following them. Within the passage, Unlucky Girl and Flex end up in the catacombs of the house. Flex finds her rather quickly, but the charm once again allows Unlucky Girl to escape. This time, she leans on a stone and knocks it out of place, dropping the roof on Flex. He shields himself and continues to chase her. As he tries to blast her, Unlucky Girl's charm drags her to the floor, making an opening for her that leads into the graveyard. In the graveyard, Unlucky Girl tries to hide behind a tree. Unfortunately, Flex has thought ahead and uses some branches to restrain her. Her charm does no good this time, and Flex takes it from her. He then completely seals her within the branches. Onearm pulls them off of her after a short period of time. They then look for Flex, who's floating in the middle of the graveyard. With all five charms now in his possession, as well as the Nachomada Book of Strengths, he starts attacking the city with pizza and a rather large swirling dough vortex in the sky. Onearm interrupts before he can do any major damage, tackling Flex into a nearby mausoleum. Annoyed, Flex brings some of the animal statues to life - two gargoyles (one small, one large) and a Minotaur - to attack Onearm. The statues prove to be somewhat effective, succeeding in taking Onearm away from the scene. As Flex starts to recast his earlier strength, he's hit in the knee with a rock. Unlucky Girl and Jack are on the ground. Unlucky Girl tells Jack that unluck only takes you so far, and then throws another rock at Flex. This one hits him directly between the eyes, knocking him unconscious and causing him to fall to the ground below. Even with Flex unconscious, his magic persists in the stone creatures. The smaller gargoyle tries to attack Unlucky Girl and Jack. Jack lifts up a large pipe with some cement attaches and hits the creature with it, reducing it to dust. Meanwhile, Onearm is tossing around the two larger ones. The larger gargoyle is tossed into a wall, destroying it. Onearm then gets the Minotaur in a headlock. He squeezes until its head breaks apart. With the creatures out of commission, Unlucky Girl takes Flex's charms. Flex wakes up and notices this, Onearm grabs him and throws him into a coffin. Jack then shuts the lid on him. Unlucky Girl, still holding the charms, thinks that she could be literally unstoppable with the five Charms of Chisel. She then goes back on that, saying that she could just be Jen. She picks up a nearby shovel and smashes the charms, releasing blue-colored energy into the sky, creating a short light show. When Flex is let out of the coffin, the police are there to arrest him. As the trio drive off in the RV, Jack says that Len and Jen make a good team. Jen isn't happy that she lost her lucky powers and asks Ben to tell her that she did a good job. He does so reluctantly and then says he never will again. Jen says that he no longer has to and then plays a recording of it over and over for him. She laughs as he tries to cover his ears. Aliens Used *XN28 *Mildmutt *Diamondbread *Onearm Characters *Len *Jen *Jack Villains *Flex Quotes *(Jen walks from Nachomada Book of Strengths and starts thinking) *(Len walks up to him) *Len: It's okay. You're probably older than that book. *Jen: Really? *Len: Yeah. Just trust the face. (face shapeshifts into a black hole that King Kong dressed up as an elf combined with a paranoid ninja jumps in because he wants to find The 5 Legendary Pieces of Selfish Turtle Pie) *Jen: .............................. Ha. Ha. Ha. *(the gang are in a restaurant, eating porcupines, and there's only one left) *Jen: You ate more porcupines than me. *Len: I don't care. (reaches for porcupine with fork) *Jen: (knocks fork out of hand and it lands in a waitress' foot, which causes her to toss a tray of glasses into a chandelier, which spins around and makes a glass fall into the kitchen, disrupting cook with cart of live porcupines who runs out and porcupines fall on Len) *Jen: (reaches for last porcupine) Ha. Ha. Ha. *Len: Shut up. (porcupine crawls into nose) Oooh, I think it reached my secret booger stash. Wait, no, don't touch there. Touch there instead. Oooh. Oooh. Oooh. Yeah. That's the stuff. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Len 10 Category:Len 10 Episodes